


Today's going to be a good day

by Cerulean_Blue51



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Romance, aged up yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Blue51/pseuds/Cerulean_Blue51
Summary: Fluff spending time together Yuri and Otabek, quiet day reading together, Yuri and Otabek, boys having fun together, platonic relationship..but will it stay that way?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tried to upload this in one go but failed which is why its in 2 chapters, sorry!

The fact that Yuri was already up should have been a warning to Beka, the fact that he was singing along to a song should have made Beka nervous, the fact that the song was "today's going to be a good day" by the black eyed peas should have had Beka running for cover. 

Maybe I should explain 4 months ago Otabek Altin moved to St Petersburg to train under Yakov, when Katsudon and the old man moved to Hasetsu. Yuri was nearly 18 and had his own apartment near the rink, Beka was originally going to stay with him for a couple of days until he found a place of his own, they never seemed to find the time to fit it into their hectic schedule of training. So 4 months later the 2 of them were still sharing Yuri's apartment. 

As Beka lifted his head from the pillow, Yuri noticed his friend was awake and danced over to him, still singing, oh yeah Yuri was in a good mood today and Beka should have been worried, 

The apartment had a lounge/kitchen diner all in one area, there was a bedroom but it was full of Yuri's stuff, so despite promising to sort it out, Yuri never got round to it and the two of them crashed out on the sofa bed together every night. Despite what social media said about the 2 of them, there had never been any sign of romance between them, they occasionally laughed at the idea of what would be said if anyone ever found out about their sleeping arrangements, no one would believe them then.

So back to why one of the two of them was in such a good mood, once a month they had a day when there was no training, no education, no practice of any kind, they had decided to take it in turns to decide what they would do on that day. The first time Yuri let Beka decide and as he was new to St Petersburg he decided that he wanted to go sightseeing. Not unusual, however his idea of sightseeing was to find every old boring building he could find to wander around and read all the history connected to it, Yuri was bored after an hour, he was openly rolling his eyes after 3 hours and after a full day he was threatening to throw himself under the first fucking train that went past.

He only had to wait a month to get his own back when he made his friend accompany him to a bloggers convention, Beka hated social media and Yuri could see him grinding his teeth together in frustration within the first hour. Success was his, the convention was pretty boring actually but he would never admit that to Beka who clearly had hated the whole experience.

He shouldn't have gloated quite so obviously, as the following month, oh did Beka get his own back big style! Yuri didn't even know that St Petersburg had a chamber philharmonic orchestra and definitely didn't agree that they both exciting and innovative. The fact that Beka made him dress up in a Suit added insult to injury. It was as they were about to go into the second half that Yuri noticed the slight smirk on Beka's face, "the fucking bastard" Yuri realised that he had done this on purpose! "Ok mate" he thought to himself....game on 

So then Yuri what do you have planned for today? "What exciting things am I going to experience" was Beka's question to his friend. 

To Beka's surprise Yuri said " I thought we could have a nice relaxing day in reading"

Ok totally not what he was expecting, Beka had envisioned being dragged paint balling or rock climbing not quiet reading, however he wasn't going to complain. So feeling more relaxed he got up and joined his very happy friend for breakfast. Once breakfast was over and they had tidied up together, Yuri disappeared to a cupboard and came back with a bag of snacks, all the stuff they normally weren't allowed to touch on their diets. 

"Go lie back down on the sofa bed and I will bring the drinks and snacks over" said Yuri 

Beka made himself comfortable, put his glasses on and picked up his book to read just as Yuri arrived with the provisions and both of their laptops and phones. Beka was just about to ask what the laptops were for when Yuri took his book out of his hand and said " oh no mon Cher, you're not reading that, I get to choose what you read"

For the first time that day, the warning bells which should have been ringing earlier for Beka started clanging loud and clear. Yuri gestured for his friend to open up his laptop, which he reluctantly did. Then Yuri took the laptop back, it only took a few moments for the huge grin to appear on Yuri's face, the way he was beaming made Beka's stomach churn 

As he took his laptop back, the reason for his younger friends glee was clear

"FANFICTION YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Beka never swore but this was a fucking exception 

"Not just any FanFiction" was Yuri's response, "it's FanFiction about us," his smile couldn't get any bigger, 

The look on Beka's face told Yuri that he had won, it was only a matter of time before Beka conceded defeat and admitted that he couldn't take a whole day of this, Yuri would make him feel bad, grovel a little bit then he would allow his friend to do something else like go to the pictures, or whatever he wanted to do, but from then on they would both know that Yuri had won....ahhh Yuri was virtually glowing 

"Are you serious Yuri " there was a bit of a whine in Beka's voice, "come on this stuff is really bad" came the plea

"How many of them have you read?" asked the Russian, knowing that the answer was going to be none

Beka knew he should just admit defeat, after a couple of seconds with nothing coming to mind he eventually took the laptop off a gleeful Yuri and started reading 

Not even 10 minutes had gone before the first comment blurted out of Beka's mouth "I've read 3 of these things and they are obsessed with me plaiting your hair, why the he'll would they think I know how to plait hair." 

Yuri jumped up got a brush and elastic band and said "go on knock yourself out" 

"Get lost" came the quick retort from his friend 

Yuri's face took on a serious mood and he looked at his friend saying " I thought today was us doing what I wanted?"

Very very reluctantly and not at all how it's described in the FanFiction Beka brushed and plaited his friends hair, to make things worse, Yuri took a picture to display on instagram later when he decided how to tag it. Something along the lines of #ugliest ever plait or #otabeacantplait

In a bit of mood now Beka demanded a bar of chocolate, if he was going to do this he was going to sulk and stuff his face with rubbish whilst he did it, every grunt he made was music to Yuri's ears

Beka started laughing, which was not what Yuri expected. He then looked thoughtful " so are we reenacting these stories then?"

Yuri hesitated for a second before answering, wondering what was going through his friends mind, cautiously he said "possibly why." Oh in this one you're wearing a dress so crack on" 

"I don't have a fucking dress you idiot, were the hell do I get a dress from and why?"

Beka's response was delivered with his usual smirk " in the story....it's Viktor's, the why because you look so pretty in it and you want to please me , so, get your arse up and get a dress on"

After 10 minutes of looking in his pile of stuff in his spare room Yuri stuck his head out and said l don't have anything that will do, Beka pulled himself up, If Yuri thought his friend was going to let him off easily he was wrong, they ended up with the top of one of his skating outfits and a black scarf wrapped around his waist to make it look like a dress.

"I look like a total dick" said Yuri 

"Oh just like in the story, I think you look beautiful" if Beka hadn't been doubled over laughing as he said it he still wouldn't have been believable.

For the first time Yuri thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea, that thought was magnified when Beka lifted up his friends phone and said and now for the photo, Yuri did his best to play up to the camera for #prettyasapicture, whilst inside thinking this means war!

After changing back into his shirt and sweatpants Yuri was now on a mission, he had read more of these things and he knew there were some that would really screw with Beka, he just had to find the right one

"Bingo! Beka have you read any of the omegaverse ones yet?"

The confused look on his friends face said no, great ok, how to explain, how to explain?....

"I don't get it" was all Beka said

"Well obviously you did get it, that's how you end up pregnant" said a Yuri as he rolled on the bed laughing, so let's get you looking pregnant 

That photo was easy, a plushie stuffed up his tshirt was all that was needed for #oneintheoven, looking at each other they both started laughing, this had to be one of the stupidest things they had ever done!

"Yuri do we always end up having sex?" Asked Beka

"Not always sometimes you end up with Mila and in some I love Yuuri but generally you and I are shipped together....gay ships are yay ships and all that"

Beka looked at his friend and simply said "were you actually speaking a proper language there as I haven't a clue what you were talking about"

Yuri then gave Beka one to read, where Yuri loves Beka throughout but has to watch as he marries Mila

"That's so sad" was Beka's response when he finished "I don't like that one" 

"Ah would you not leave me like that asked his friend?" 

Yuri was surprised when Beka responded "never I love you too much" then he saw the smirk on his friends face whilst he added "after all 95% of these things can't be wrong can they" 

Whilst Yuri posted the pictures they had taken so far with #fanfictiondaywithbeka Beka went back to reading stories and eating rubbish, within seconds the notifications started bouncing in, lots of ❤️


	2. Today's going to be a good day part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continues where last chapter left off

but also quite a few suggestions for them to read next

Yuri started to read one shouted "l need some fucking bleach I can't get that image out of my head, these people are seriously messed up I think they need some sort of therapy!"

"Ok now you have peaked my interest" was Beka's response " spill the beans what happens?" 

"No no all I will say is daddy/purple dildo and you have a girly parts, this ones seriously messed up and no we are not reenacting that it!"

The next notification came in and Beka started to read the suggestion, " this one is quite sweet" he said

"Ok what are we doing in that one " asked Yuri 

"Well it's easier if I show you Yuri " 

As Yuri turned round to face his friend, he was surprised to find his friends face inches away from his own, he tried to swollow but suddenly his mouth had gone very dry. Beka gently lifted his hand to his friends face and traced his finger around Yuri's mouth, " the story says that your lips are soft and kissable and I wanted to see if it was right" Yuri couldn't speak Beka continued to stroke his lips whilst he whispered "they are right your lips are so soft", he leant forward and gently brushed his lips against his friends. Yuri responded to his kiss gently at first, then when his friend opened his mouth yuri groaned with the intense pleasure he felt all over his body.

Breathless and flushed they parted and looked at each other with unsure glances. Beka took the lead and said " odd that I have been reading about us doing that all morning but still didn't see it coming" "me neither answered Yuri but I will next time" they both smiled at each other and thought this is going to be a good day


End file.
